MEMS devices typically have moving parts. The moving parts may bend, twist, or otherwise undergo cyclic mechanical and/or thermal stress. Some MEMS devices have metal on the moving parts. For example, a current carrying conductor may be formed from a metallic trace such as copper. Metal fatigue from repeated motion may cause cracks to form in the metal, resulting in undesirable changes in resistance or an open circuit which can cause the electrical circuit to fail.